In Which She Questions
by Bishoujo Baby
Summary: In which a question is asked and unexpedtedly answered.


In which Suzuna asks a question and receives an unexpected answer.

--

Disclaimer : I own not one character or anything related to Eyeshield 21 (I want the UFOs though!).

Author Note : I don't really see any pairings in this one, but I would like to make a few ES 21 fics with an actual pairing or two. But on the real note, here is the story!

--

Chestnut orbs dulled slightly and her face sobered, becoming blank and open. "What's wrong Suzuna?" Snapped out of her reverie, she turned to Sena and smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing really. Just thinking."

"Oh. Well what of? You looked like you were traumatized one second though awed the next..." A comically nervous look flitted across his face as his imagination soared. He recalled the last time that happened - concerning Hiruma no less -and it wasn't very pleasant for him. Most his thoughts ended up frightening.

Suzuna looked reluctant for a second before turning to the afore thought high schooler. "Nee, Younii?"

The fanged,elf-eared team captain turned to the head cheerleader, gun propped against his shoulder and a fresh stick of gum chewed and forming a bubble. Sena could only look at the gun. He now feared for Suzuna.

"Have you ever played with a child?" She blinked and stared at him, genuinely curious and looking rather innocent - she was blunt so there wasn't much difference inbetween.

"Huh?" Both Hiruma and Sena replied - Hiruma arching a brow and Sena's posture becoming rigid though obviously surprised.

"Well I was thinking. Sometimes when older people play with children, they throw them in the air, but since you're quarterback and you do alot of passing that goes pretty far and most of the time really high, I was curious what it would be like if you threw a child in the air." While Sena' posture seemed to become collected, his inner disposition was perhaps further frayed. Did Hiruma even play with children? ... He suddenly felt sick.

Hiruma though stared at the girl for some time, blowing and popping a bubble before chewing again and sitting upright in hispreviously leaned back seat - Sean thought he was going to shoot her, though he couldn't say why - Suzuna thought he was going to walk away.

"How am I supposed to throw a kid?" He arched a brow and gave an unreadable smile that surprisingly didn't make Sena nor Suzuna shiver, but they were curious. "Well... Most people just throw them straight up. But if you threw them like a pass, they'd probably get hurt... especially if there wasn't anyone to catch them." Her finger met her chin and her brows furrowed as she suddenly became more contemplative than she had been before she asked the question.

"That so?"

"Huh?" Now both Sena and Suzuna responded at the same time and rather confused.

"Should I throw you?" That made them shiver - straight down the spine. But frighteningly enough to Sena, Suzuna looked like she was actually considering it. 'Is she crazy? Hiruma may be strong, but even if he got her in the air, he couldn't catch her!' At least... he thought he couldn't, could he?

"Maybe..." Her shoulders slumped and she frowned, eyes wandering. The 'maybe' was meant to have something at the end - an idea - but she was drawing blanks. The devil - in human form - simply smiled slyly before he stood up from his seat and ceased chewing his gum, gun still propped on his shoulder. "Eep-!" Sena's eyes widened as he was obviously startled and wondering what was gonna happen. Was he just going to throw her? And why was she sitting there staring wide-eyed?

"Maybe another time."

'Oh...' Was all he could think in conclusion to the response. He didn't throw her. Or shoot her. He just walked out of the clubhouse... how interesting. Well... Sena hadn't actually expected Hiruma to take violent - or rude for that matter - action against her, but still interesting.

"Hm. I wanted to ask him another question."

"Eh? What was that?"

"If he thinks he's ever going to marry and have kids."

'She's going to be killed!'

--

And that there is it. Suzuna has intersting relationships with everyone on the team that she interacts with (though this can be said for any given character), but not only does she give everyone nicknames and generally go between placid and intelligent to dorky and odd, but she gets away with alot - at least in Sena and Monta's eyes. As it's found out in ch. 143, she calls Hiruma 'Younii' (which is 'Elf Bro') and is even seen shooting his gun (I'm presuming it is as I should no one else owns one), though I think he would inspire this kind of behavior in anyone. But I think out of all the cast, she and Mamori-neechan are able to bring out a different side to people or just make it so they let things slide - as slight Suzuna and Musashi moments prove this too. And it's obvious that Sena does have crazed and exaggerated reactions to everything, but they're cute and damn hilarious, so I threw them in here. And as for Hiruma's character? OoC? I hope not. But he seems to be rather cool and playful if not relaxed with Suzuna (and I would add Mamori there if he didn't tease her so much). PS - Considering how much he can bench and Suzuna's build (I can't remember or find her weight), I think he could actually throw and maybe catch her, probably lift her at least.


End file.
